


Allied

by Alisanne



Series: Snape - Horcrux Hunter [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 02:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11027073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Snape100's prompt # 690: The Snapely Alphabet of Places - Merfolk town.Beta(s):Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Allied

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt # 690: The Snapely Alphabet of Places - Merfolk town. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Allied

~

Severus entered the Three Broomsticks hesitantly. 

“Upstairs,” said Rosmerta. “First door on the right.” 

Climbing the stairs, Severus opened the door. 

The figure at the window didn’t turn around. “I wasn’t sure I should meet you, Snape. You’ve a bad reputation.” 

“Depends on who you ask,” Severus replied. 

“True. I only agreed because you picked this place.”

“It’s…neutral.”

“Quite. Did you know Rosmerta even serves Merfolk from Merfolk town?”

“How?”

“There’s a basement well that connects to the lake. But we’re not here to discuss Rosmerta’s clientele, are we?” 

“No.”

“Then what?” 

Severus sighed. “I need your help, Kingsley.” 

~

Kingsley whistled once Severus finished his story. “Incredible.” He frowned. “But why tell me? I’m an Auror.”

Severus nodded. “Because you’re fair. You were the one prefect who didn’t play favours, who never hexed me.” 

Kingsley smiled. “I’d no reason to. But as fascinating as this is, I must report—”

“Wait. I’m also telling you because I need a partner. Someone to help me track down Horcruxes that could be hidden anywhere from Timbuktu to Merfolk town. I thought, as a Ravenclaw, you’d be intrigued.”

Kingsley sighed, shaking his head. “Relying on my curiosity, hm? Clever.” 

“So…you’ll help?”

“Yes.”

~

Severus handed Kingsley a copy of Regulus’ notes. 

“Is this the only copy?” Kingsley asked, flipping through.

“No, I’ve another complete copy back at mine,” Severus said.

Kingsley scanned the notes. “The ones you’ve crossed off have been destroyed?” 

“Yes.” 

“And he split his soul _seven times_? No wonder he’s an amoral monster.” Kingsley narrowed his eyes. “Are you sure it’s safe to keep the only other copy at yours?” 

“It’s well hidden,” Severus assured him. 

“Still.” Kingsley hummed. “You should consider a better hiding place.” 

“Like?” 

“Somewhere no one will think of.”

Severus nodded. “I may have an idea.” 

~

“Well, your idea’s certainly unique,” Kingsley said as they stood on the shore of the Black Lake. “But why am I the one making the request?” 

“Because you knew about Rosmerta’s basement well, which makes me think you have contacts in Merfolk town,” replied Severus. “Am I wrong?” 

Kingsley sighed. “No. I know several merfolk. And I’ll ask. But if they say no—”

“I’ll think of somewhere else,” Severus promised. 

Nodding, Kingsley bent down, touching the top of the water and closing his eyes. After several moments, he stood up. “They’ll allow us passage. How’s your Bubble-Head Charm?” 

Severus smiled. 

~

Merfolk town was fascinating. As they approached, swimming alongside merfolk, Severus itched to collect plant samples, but something told him they wouldn’t approve. 

In the town centre, a crowd of merfolk waited. One wore a crown, and Severus assumed she was the leader.

Kingsley explained their request, and the chief inclined her head when he was done. “Even we have sensed the rising of Dark magic in the world,” she said. “Do you pledge to help keep us safe should need arise?”

Severus nodded. “I do.” 

“As do I,” said Kingsley.

The chief smiled. “Then we will secure your secret.” 

~

“Thanks,” Severus said once they’d returned to Hogsmeade. 

Kingsley nodded. “I shan’t report this, although some information you’ve given me should be shared.” He sighed. “Sirius should know about Regulus, for example.” 

Severus scowled. “Fine! As long as you don’t say where you got the information—”

“I won’t, nor will I tell anyone about the incriminating notes we’ve stashed in Merfolk town. Although I think you could reestablish some friendships if certain people knew about your efforts—”

“Certain people?”

“Lily Potter.” 

Severus turned away. “She wants nothing to do with me, and the feeling’s mutual.” 

“Right.” Kingsley hummed. “Later, Snape.”

~


End file.
